


You And I

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I like to think they would make a cute couple too, Jaune and Ren are restaurant servers, Nora Valkyrie - Freeform, Nora X Ren, Pyrrha and Nora are bartenders, Pyrrha sings Jaune a song, Pyrrha x Jaune, Ren x Nora, Renora, arkos, bar au, but only because Nora makes jokes about Pyrrha, it has Juniper Berries vibes kinda, jaune arc - Freeform, jaune x pyrrha, lie ren - Freeform, pyrrha nikos - Freeform, restaurant AU, whatever have a cute dumb fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: It's a busy night at the Dirty Glass and the adjoining restaurant, The Light and the Glass. somehow Pyrrha gets talked into singing a song for Jaune. Arkos and Renora. Restaurant AU.





	You And I

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little fic I wrote for the 'Favorite Character' prompt.

"Those drinks aren't gonna mix themselves, Nora! Stop gawking at Ren's behind and sling some drinks already!" Pyrrha joked though she could definitely use the assistance. The Dirty Glass was packed tightly on this Friday evening. Nothing special was going on, as far as she knew, but Friday was a busier day.

  
Nora rolled her eyes at the back end of Pyrrha's comment and grabbed two bottles. She popped the caps off the two stouts and slid them down the bar to waiting patrons. The two of them threw their Lien on the bar and thanked the electric redhead. They had left a good bit of change, which Nora threw into a jar behind the counter.

  
"I love people who pay in cash..." Nora mused, spacing for a second. She caught a glass Pyrrha had tossed to her without realizing it.

  
"I need a Screwdriver for table nineteen, ma'am!" Ren asked her as he stepped into the kitchen to collect a meal for delivery. Her orange hair bounced as she shook the orange juice and vodka in a steel cup, straining the mixture into the cocktail glass Pyrrha had tossed her. She dripped some Grenadine into the beverage for a bit more color. "Thank you, my love!" Ren told her with a wink as he scooped up the glass and made for his table.

  
Nora's eyes turned to hearts at that.

  
"Are you ever going to jump that boy?" A patron at the bar asked her. Nora giggled at the blue-haired woman, a regular customer she'd known for a while, knowing full well that she'd been joking.

  
"I pounce on him regularly, hon! Our neighbors probably want us evicted!" She joked. Pyrrha rolled her eyes and chortled.

  
"If anything, they want Jaune and me to get lost!" Pyrrha winked.

  
"I appreciate not hearing about your sexy time at work, Nikos!" Ren complained with a laugh as he emptied a bucket of ice into a cooler. "Then again, not hearing about _my own_ would be wonderful too!" He jabbed. Nora stuck her tongue out at him.

  
"That will only make things worse, Thunder!" Pyrrha joked back. Ren rolled his eyes and returned to the kitchen.

  
"How come your boy isn't here?" The customer asked Pyrrha. She blushed at the words.

  
"He's on the restaurant side. I'm headed over there as soon as my shift is over. I'm supposed to sing a couple of numbers with the jazz band playing."

"Ooh, you sing? Sing for me!"

  
"It's a bit too noisy in here, ma'am..." Pyrrha attempted to dodge the request. Jaune walked in through the kitchen. It must be his break time.

  
"Aw, come on! Your boy's here now! Sing him a song and let us all hear!" The customer encouraged.

  
Nora slammed her fist on the metal sink behind the bar. "Attention, patrons! We will now treat you all to a musical number from our very own PYRRHA NIKOS!!!" She announced, her voice thundering through the bar. The whole room went quiet.

  
"I'm going to whip your butt when we get home!" Pyrrha complained.

  
"Talk dirty to me, Magnet!" Nora retorted, a few customers laughing. Pyrrha rolled her eyes and stepped up onto a barstool and then up to the bar.

  
"Don't tell anyone you saw this, or I'll kill all of you!" She joked. She pondered her song choice for a minute, then stomped and clapped a beat. The crowd followed with their own feet and hands.

_Don't you worry there, my honey_

  
_We might not have any money,_

  
_But we've got our love to pay the bills_

  
_Maybe I think you're cute and funny_

  
_Maybe I want to do what bunnies do_

  
_With you, if you know what I mean_

  
She grinned and winked at Jaune as she sang that line. The blond boy blushed ten shades of red at that. He knew he'd have to join her for the next verse. Pyrrha stomped her way into the chorus.

_Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_

  
_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how do dance_

  
_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain, making everybody look like ants_

  
_From way up there, you and I, You and I_

Jaune climbed onto the bar next to Pyrrha. She planted a soft kiss on his lips, earning some rowdy cheers from their audience.

_[Jaune]: Well you might be a bit confused_

  
_[Pyrrha]: And you might be a little bit bruised_

  
_{Jaune]; But, baby, how we spoon like no one else._

  
_So I will help you read those books_

  
_If you will soothe my worried looks_

  
_[Both]: And we will put the lonesome on the shelf_

  
The two of them stomped and clapped away as they sang the chorus through twice. The entire bar clapped and cheered for the two of them. They kissed again before climbing off the bar.

  
"I love you, Knight..." Pyrrha told Jaune softly.

  
"I love you more, Magnet..." He replied, kissing her again.

  
"That's impossible, but I believe you anyway." Pyrrha twirled a lock of her deep red hair with one finger.

  
"BACK TO WORK! THESE DRINKS AREN'T GONNA MIX THEMSELVES, REMEMBER?!" Nora chided with a laugh. Pyrrha rolled her eyes and mixed three cocktails in the time it took Nora to make one.

  
"I might just whip your butt right now!"

  
"Oh, baby!" Nora retorted, poking her behind out toward Pyrrha.

  
"This shift is never going to end..." Ren resigned from the kitchen, where he was now cooking a steak dinner. "At least you get to leave this craziness," He told Jaune as the blond boy was stepping out the door to venture back across the street to the Light and the Glass.

  
The rest of their shift ran smoothly enough. Ren and Nora ran home together, thankful for the alone time they would receive. Pyrrha changed clothes, trading her awful uniform for a spectacularly scarlet evening gown, before making her way across the street to perform with the Dust Crystals. They were a four-piece smooth jazz outfit that played local venues, and Pyrrha was friends with their saxophone player. Topaz and her cohorts always welcomed Pyrrha's pipes to share their stage.

  
Pyrrha and Jaune caught a taxi back to the flat they shared with Ren and Nora. Those two had tired themselves out by the time Pyrrha and Jaune returned, so now _they_ would get some alone time.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'You and I' by Ingrid Michaelson (fic title and insert song)  
> 'Galway Girl' by Ed Sheeran (inspired the fic)
> 
> It sort of has JNPR Berries vibes but it's Arkos and Renora. Although I like the PolyJNPR idea also.


End file.
